


the other toretto

by BloodThirstyVampress



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodThirstyVampress/pseuds/BloodThirstyVampress
Summary: Isabella is a Toretto that most in the racing world know. She's just as famous as her big brother Dominic Toretto and she's just as fierce as racing. she falls for a certain blonde man names Brian, Brian falls for Bella..but will she derail his undercover mission or will he be able to turn the Toretto's over? whats there about Brians past that drives fear into him..M for language





	1. Chapter 1

Just something i came up with years ago.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or abything of Twilight or the fast and furious
> 
> My name is Isabella Toretto..yes that's Toretto as in Dominic Toretto's little sister and Mia Toretto's big sister. Just like my big brother im known for street racing, I cant help it it's in my blood and of course I'm a natural born winner with my black 1967 Chevy Impala. I'm part of Dom's crew...wait no we're not a crew, We're a family, We ride or Die. We race for family or we die for family by racing. Like Dom, I live my life a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matters: not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those ten seconds or less, I'm free.

....................................................


End file.
